


Modern high school au execpt not

by GayGal



Series: I have some atla ideas [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Bending, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai (Avatar)'s A+ Parenting, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), comments water my crops, idk how to tag, no beta we die like jet, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGal/pseuds/GayGal
Summary: so yeah...it's still in the avatar universe but like not the canon? they all go to high school. They are all dumbasses.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: I have some atla ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905604
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

So basically this is a modern high school au except not. Basically this takes place after ATLA. Except there's technology. And a high school. And all the kids from the show decide to go there. So like Teo and other side characters are there. They’re all in the same year (freshman) because I say so. And they're all in the same classes together (except Suki I’m sorry I can’t write her well enough). Everyone knows Aang is the avatar but they quickly get used to it. You should have read the first in this series but as a reminder: Zuko is still the prince, but he put a council in charge of the fire nation. Zuko doesn’t tell anyone that he’s the fire prince. And tries to keep the firebender thing a secret. (People are understandably still pretty mad at firebenders.) 

Feel free to use any of my idea, especially since I probably won't. Please let me know though, I'd love to read/see what you make!


	2. Zuko does a stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...hi I'm back.

Gym. Sokka liked it, and Katara only liked it because of the chance to show up stupid boys. Aang was ok with it, but they usually didn’t do the things he wanted. Zuko liked a few things but mostly hated it. And Toph hated it because pretty much none of the things they did were accessible. But overall, they got through it. Until one day.  
“All right, listen up. Seeing as it’s the first warm day it’s time for the age-old rite of passage. Shirts vs. Skins! Because I’m so nice, I’ll give the skins a few minutes to go complain but after five minutes it’s game time!”  
Seeing as Zuko had what was possibly the worst luck ever, he was on skins. He quickly ran over to the gaang.   
“Guys! Help! I’m on skins.” Everyone instantly understood. Katara, of course, said:  
“Why don’t you go ask the teacher to switch you over?”  
“Because everyone else will probably be asking to be switched over too and I don’t want to explain.” Then, he had an idea. “I’m going to impale myself on the tree and get sent to the nurse’s office. Katara can heal me after the periods over!” And before anyone could stop him he ran and succeeded in stabbing his shoulder before anyone could process what he said. Toph ran over, as did the rest of the gaang.   
“Dude, what the fuck.”  
“Language Toph. Although I agree with the sentiment.”  
“What is going on here?!” Said the gym teacher, seeing the mess and coming over. Katara used her waterbending to cut the stick attached to Zuko off, then glanced up at the teacher.  
“Oh, uh-” Toph cut her off.  
“Zuko and I were playing around and we didn’t notice that stick there. I can take him to the nurse’s office, as I likely won’t be playing anyway.” the teacher told her she could, and the pair set off.   
The nurse was very concerned, especially since she knew Toph well enough that this wasn’t a mistake she would make.   
“Um, I kinda did this on purpose. Hold on, I can explain. I was placed on shirts and uh I uh have reasons to not want to and uh I didn’t want to explain to the teacher but it’s ok my friend Katara is a master waterbender and she can heal me.”  
“Master waterbender and healer? How old is she?”  
“Fifteen.” Toph interjected.   
“Really! Well, when she comes by to get you two I plan to ask her if she’d like to volunteer here in the nurse’s office.”  
“I bet she’d love to.” Zuko said.  
“Yeah, and I bet she’d give free waterbending lessons around campus to. Actually, between the two of us, we could give bending lessons. I mean, we both taught the avatar, we’re both masters, I could give metalbending lessons, this sounds great!”  
“Toph, I’ve heard stories from Aang and Katara about how you taught Aang. You can’t treat them like that.”  
“Bummer. I’ll still do it though. I can ask sweetness.”  
“Yeah-” Zuko cut off with a wince, as the nurse started cleaning the wound, “Yeah, I think if you dialed back a bit you two would be really good.”  
“Hey, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you sparky. You’re a master, you’ve taught twinkle-toes, I think you can do it with us. Besides, I want a friend who isn’t sweetness.”  
“Yeah, but Toph, ow, I don’t think firebending lessons are a good idea. ow. The damage from the war is still extremely fresh, and I don’t think firebending lessons will help. Besides, not very many people are brave enough to out themself as a firebender. Even I’m not brave enough!”  
“Oh hush sparky.”  
“There! That should help until your friend gets here. However, I don’t know if the shirt will make it.”  
The pair talked aimlessly about nothing until the nurse spoke up:  
“If you want I keep some spare shirts around.”  
“As much as I don’t want to that’s probably for the best.” he looked through the pile of shirts that had been pointed out to him. Soon he found a black one in his size. Not paying attention, he slipped off his bloody shirt and pulled on the one he had picked. Then he realized what he had just done, and whirled around to look at the nurse. Oh no. She was wide-eyed and looked horrified. He was about to speak when Toph cut him off.  
“If you try to apologize, I will use my earthbending to punt you into space. Thankfully, the bell rang then, and Katara soon appeared. Zuko and Toph grave her the rundown of the situation, and the nurse gave Katara the volunteer offer, which she immediately accepted. As they walked to lunch, Toph mentioned her idea of giving lessons. Katara loved it, so Zuko quickly tried to explain why he didn’t want to. He only agreed after Toph and Katara promised to protect him. Sokka and Aang said they would as well.


End file.
